imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Vol 1
Bone's Featured Characters: Thorn Harvestar Fone's crush. Seemingly a simple farm girl, it is soon revealed that she is heir to the throne of Atheia. She is also a "veni-yan-cari" (an awakened one). Thorn has been shown to show excellent courage, as well as powers, such as escaping through a landslide blindfolded, flying, and jumping a castle wall without injuring herself. In a sense she can do anything if she can "concentrate her dreaming." Though it is never mentioned outright, she is likely 18-20 years old. Grandma Rose Rose "Gran'ma" Ben (originally Rose Harvestar) Thorn's grandmother, a tough-as-nails farmer who races against cows on foot as a hobby, and always wins. It is revealed that she is the former Queen of Atheia and escaped to Barrelhaven with Lucius Down and Thorn to protect her. The Great Red Dragon Often Fone Bone's last-minute savior, the Red Dragon appears when he is most needed. Gran'ma Ben does not trust him, regardless of how many times he has saved her or her friends from harm. The Great Red Dragon seems to be incredibly ancient. In a sequence that shows the land during the Dragons' reign, supposedly the beginning of time, the Great Red Dragon can be seen fighting Mim along with other dragons. As said in Rose, he is Mim's son and he was part of the group that trapped her in stone when the Valley was made. He also took care of Thorn during the Great War while Rose searched for a place for them to hide. Lucius Down — The foil for almost all of Phoney Bone's schemes. He runs the Barrelhaven Tavern, and in the later books we find that he sees Jonathan Oaks as a son. Lucius had formerly hinted of a history with Gran'ma Ben — only to reveal later that he had 'picked the wrong girl', instead falling in love with her sister, Briar, whose motive in the affair was to hurt Rose. Though Briar in her form as the Hooded One still held a little affection for him (indicated in a tiny heart appearing in her speech bubble when she called his name), he was still in love with Rose Harvestar. When the Hooded One prepared to kill Rose, Lucius grabbed onto her just as her master, the Lord of the Locust, is destroyed; the resulting surge in power incinerates Briar and mortally wounds Lucius. Ted — A helpful Acanalonia bivittata, or planthopper, that pops up from time to time. Ted is the first creature Fone Bone encounters when he enters the valley, and harbors a strange link to the Red Dragon. Has an older brother who is several hundred times his size. The Lord of the Locusts — The unseen dark lord who orchestrates much of the saga's villainy. He is an evil, formless "nightmare" trapped inside a mountain, and appears in the form of a locust swarm to his chief henchman who is simply known as "The Hooded One". Mim — The original queen of the dragons, beleived to be the creater of the valley, was possessed by the Lord of the Locusts, and turned to stone by the other dragons. Her awakening was said to be the end of the world, but instead the Lord of the Locusts disappeared, and an aged Mim returned to her function followed by all of the other Dragons save the Great Red Dragon. The Possum Kids — Three young possums with a thirst for adventure. They have a knack for getting into trouble, but they are resourceful and cunning. Roderick and the Orphans — Roderick is a young raccoon whose parents were killed and eaten by the two stupid rat creatures. He is the leader of a large group of orphaned animal children living in the mountains. Roderick is the only one named, and the complete group consists of a beaver, a boar, two birds, a rabbit, a porcupine, a turtle, two snakes, a squirrel, and a chipmunk. Miz Possum — A caring, motherly figure to everyone in the valley. Mother to the three possum kids. Stupid Stupid Rat Creatures — Two rat creature soldiers who have a particular interest in devouring the Bone cousins, and Fone Bone in particular. The two are rather incompetent, once deserting the army after their disobedience costs Kingdok his arm and later allying with the Bones briefly before returning back to their own side. They address each other as "comrade". Fone Bone is the one who dubs the two "Stupid, Stupid Rat Creatures"; Fone Bone is also usually credited with coining the term "Rat Creatures" itself; however, he actually got the name from the possum kids. As it stands, the proper name of Rat Creatures appears to be Hairy Men. Named after some incidents where one, or both, clearly emphasize their title, they in turn call Fone Bone "Small Mammal." The second rat creature (the one who likes quiche and asks for it all the time) may be female as he/she often employs many female stereotypes (i.e. sulking after being called fat and having a larger variety of tastes than the first rat creature). This, however, could not be possible because in a few scenes, they are both addressed as "boys" (by Kingdok and the Great Red Dragon). In a running gag throughout the series, one rat creature suggests cooking Fone Bone in a quiche. The other rat creature flies into a rage, insisting that 'dainty pastry foods' are 'unfit for monsters,' and that they should eat him in a stew — though he did once in a fit of anger declare an intention of eating Fone Bone raw, and on another occasion, when they were starving, told his comrade that he wouldn't mind some of his homemade quiche. Later, Fone Bone himself delivered to the two some 'piping hot quiche' when he found them shivering in a bush after the Hooded One's defeat. Their relationship is pondered by multiple fans. It is debated if they are friends, relatives, or lovers. Bartleby — A baby rat creature found by Fone Bone and adopted as a pet by Smiley Bone. After the Bones' first encounter with Roque Ja, Bartleby returns to the fold of the Rat Creatures, though is out of place there and returns to the Bones later after growing a little. He became a good friend to Smiley and when they left for home, he went with them. Bartleby was named by Shaenon K. Garrity 22 , for the title character in the short story "Bartleby the Scrivener" by Herman Melville. He, unlike other Rat Creatures, has round ears. It is explained that the Rat Creatures crop their ears. Bartleby explains that he ran away from the other Rat Creatures after he got his tail chopped off. He states that all Rat Creatures are born with beautiful long hairless tails, but all the Rat Creature cubs have their tails chopped off. This is due to their belief that a sort of "boogeyman" named the Jekk will drag them away in their sleep by their tails. In the prequel book Stupid, Stupid, Rat-Tails, we learn that the Bone cousins' forefather Big Johnson Bone is the fabled boogeyman they fear, having come to the Valley a thousand years earlier and fought the rats by swinging them around by their tails. In a sequence depicting the land during the Dragons' rule, Rat Creatures with long tails can be seen in the distance. The Veni Yan — A mysterious clan of hooded warriors. Distrusted by the townsfolk (who came up with the derogatory term "stick eater") but trusted by Lucius. Jonathan Oaks — A small, often outspoken, villager who works for Lucius at the Barrelhaven, and views Lucius as a hero. Though he was saved from an ambush from the rat creatures in Old Man's Cave, it is implied that he dies in the Veni Yan infirmary. Wendell — One of Lucius' tough "bar room boys" and the tin smith of Barrelhaven. Outspoken in the early issues (he and Euclid have more than once threatened to trounce Phoney Bone), he became more introverted once the reality of the war presented itself. He oftens changes sides and his mind. He goes from hating the Bones and stickeaters to following them and them hating the Bones again. He seems to be a powerful ally to have in his village and is often is followed by the villagers when he changes sides. Despite his skinny appearance, he is implied to be just as strong as Euclid. He could be consided a sergeant when the war starts. Euclid — Along with Jonathan and Wendell, one of the "bar-room boys". He is depicted as very large and muscular, and often wishes to resort to physical force to solve problems. He is consumed by a ghost circle after the volcano explosion, but returns after Thorn destroys the ghost circles. Rory — A third barroom boy. Is almost always present near Wendell, Euclid, and Jonathan, but rarely speaks. None of his comments give much of a hint to his personality. It is implied that he is a total follower with little or no influence. Headmaster — The leader of the Venu and most powerful soldier. He is distinguished with a fur vest with bronze tokens. In the series, two appear. The first is the current one who has a feeling that the world is ending. The second one is retired in the city of Atheia and is the headmaster that appears in "Rose". Fone Bone The hero of the series, Fone Bone is the smartest and most courageous of the Bones. He and his cousin Smiley Bone help their other cousin Phoney Bone escape from Boneville after he upset the villagers, and get stuck in the valley. He is passionate about his favorite book, Moby-Dick, and is the most level-headed of the three Bone cousins. He has an unspoken crush on Thorn Harvestar. His name comes from "funny bone," which also inspired the Mad Magazine character Fonebone drawn by Don Martin. Phoncible P. "Phoney" Bone Manipulative and greedy Phoney Bone will do anything to get rich. Run out of Boneville by an angry mob of villagers after a few shady business deals, his greediness and selfishness makes an enemy of anyone who crosses him in the valley. Referred to as "The One Who Bears The Star" (due to the star on the t-shirt he wears) by the Hooded One, Phoney is sought after by the Rat Creature army though he does not know why (later it's revealed that the Hooded One erroneously believed a giant balloon of Phoney used in his campaign for mayor of Boneville that fell in her lair to be an omen that Phoney could be used to fulfill her agenda). Fone says that part of the reason for his cousin's resourcefulness and greed may be that Phoney, as the oldest of the Bone trio, raised his two cousins when they were young — and poor — orphans. Though he is selfish, he is very defensive of his cousins when he needs to be and shows he really cares about them. An example is given when he is approached by The Hooded One who proceeds to threaten Fone Bone, Phoncible becomes angry and warns The Hooded One to stay away from Fone. He also shows his jest side, despite his complaining the whole story, by appearing to run away in the last battle, only to come back in armor with reinforcements ready for battle. To his dismay, they arrive right as the battle ended. However he still claims himself as a hero. Smiley Bone The tallest of the Bones and arguably the least intelligent, he plays a one-string banjo, and often ends up driving people mad due to his stupidity and simplicity. However, he is also observant and seems to take life as it comes. He likes to help people, although Lucius says it is more like torture. Allegedly, Fone Bone brought him along purely to torture Phoney. He takes kindly to a rat creature cub, whom he names Bartleby, and through his nurturing of Bartleby we see a maturing in his character. When he and his cousins were children, Phoney made him steal pies off windowsills, because he was the tallest, and apparently they were poor to the point where they couldn't afford food. Phoney mentions that when he became rich, Smiley made him pay everyone back. Category:Comic Wiki